Elbert
Elbert is a state located within the United States of America, located on Earth-C998, and possibly on other Earths. Elbert is a fictionalized version of the state of Colorado, named after the highest summit in the Rocky Mountains. Geography Elbert has a fairly diverse geography, with only a few mountains inside of the state lines, with one being half inside of Elbert and half inside the neighboring state. The state also has many lakes, plains and stone formations located within it. Mountains There are only three mountains located within the states- Alpina, Norado and Chrominus. The highest summit between the three is Alpina, with a summit of 25,550 feet, making it one of the biggest mountains in the United States. A fourth mountain, Cannalew, is located only halfway within Elbert, the state line being straight down the middle of it. History The territory that would become Elbert was inhabited by Native Americans for around 12,000 years. Over time, as the states became colonized, it became more and more average for the people to avoid the mountain summits, as it was "certain doom" for anyone to go over them. There has possibly been over 1,000 deaths within the mountains, including the mayor of a newly colonized Terra Virent. In the 90s, Elbert became the very first state to fund and successfully launch a deep space mission, attempting to find the extra-terrestrial beings that introduced creative and educational ideals to many people all over the planet, called "Paragons." The craft was called Phaethon, and it was launched at that time using technology apparently used by the Paragons in their spacecrafts. The members of the craft were Ophelia "Lia" Francisco, Martha Guinness, Steven Pearce, Jebediah Bryce, Robert Campbell and Karla Chrysus. Steven returned a month later in the only escape pod of the ship- Karla returned with the Paragons that once visited the planet. Connection with the others have been lost, they are assumed dead. Multiverse War Sometime within the Modern Age, after the Conglomerate of Superheroes was formed, Dr. Kalvin Scode, known as Kaleidoscope in his superhero persona, opens a portal to Earth-S148. An inhabinant from that world, known as Audrey Wyatt, appeared on our Earth. A member of the Conglomerate's scientific reference team, Scode began to try and learn more about his abilities, the power for which is drawn from the center of the multiverse, a realm of pure dimensional energy. Kalvin began to get mad with power, and as he lost his sanity, he killed fellow Conglomerate member Jemma Quinton, or simply Jem. He managed to detain the Conglomerate of Superheroes and began an attempt to drain the dimensional energy from that Earth, which would cause it to collapse onto itself. Heroes from all around the world gathered at Terra Virent to fight off Kaleidoscope, who starts to drain energy from the Earth. In a final battle against Scode, known superhero James Rainer, who had quit the Conglomerate not too long beforehand, teamed up with his adoptive brother, Owen Vermont, telepath Kimberly Bryce, and aforementioned Audrey Wyatt. Reports say that Audrey sacrificed her own life to attach a device on Scode, one that changed his "frequency" and phased him out of the universe. Audrey was seemingly blasted to another world, or out of existence. The war lead to the creation of the superhero team "the Outcasts," lead by Rainer with Vermont and Bryce in the roster. Known Cities * Terra Virent - Most populated city, state capitol, location of Conglomerate Headquarters * Scylla - Location of Outcasts headquarters * Beanwood - #7 of "Top Ten Best Small Towns" due to education system.